<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>post-it notes by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365651">post-it notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Post-it Notes, Winter, im so sorry, konoha works in a pharmacy, otp am i right, this is a cry for help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes collecting your prescription doesn't go as planned</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Konoha Akinori/Washijou Tanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>post-it notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am so sorry for this i love konoha i swear</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Konoha sighed as he watched the snowflakes continue to build up against the delicately painted festive window art. It was a slow day at his shift in the pharmacy, probably due to the slowly developing snowstorm outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konoha had been advised to go home the minute he sensed that getting home would become difficult, advice he was about to follow before he heard the bell ding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head snapped up and he froze as he came face to face with the most breathtaking sight ever. A man of at least seventy had just hobbled in, his face set in a displeased frown. His eyes landed on Konoha and - did his cheeks flush slightly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Konoha made his way over to the counter, clearing his throat as he beamed at the old man. “Hello! How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s face twitched as if he was conditioned to reply aggressively, but he surprised Konoha with a fond and playful tone. “Hello, boy. I’m here for a collection for Washijou Tanji."</span>
</p><p>Konoha loved the confidence. It was inviting.</p><p>"Coming right up."</p><p>Konoha hid behind the counter as he prepared the necessary prescription, unsure of how to make a move on such a godly looking man. He hesitated before deciding there was nothing wrong with some risk, getting to work.</p><p>He returned to the register, beam firmly back in place as he rung up Washijou. He barely contained his blush as their hands brushed, feeling sparks. He waved enthusiastically as Washijou smiled at him, showing off his dentures perfectly.</p><p>Washijou stepped outside, heart still aflutter from the dashing young pharmacist, but he carried on the road home. He got halfway before deciding to double check he had the correct things. </p><p>His brows furrowed deeply as he saw a neon yellow post-it note stuck to his anusol cream, and he nearly squealed in delight after realising what the note was under further inspection. He had scored the cute pharmacists number!</p><p>"XXX-XXX-XXXX</p><p> Call me. ;p -Konoha"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>